The present invention relates to an adjustable support arrangement by means of which an apparatus can be brought to different angles of inclination in relation to a supportive surface, for instance a telephone apparatus on a table top. The arrangement includes at least one apparatus foot, wherein one end of the apparatus supports against the supportive surface and the other end supports against the apparatus foot. The bottom of the apparatus is provided with a hinge means into which one end of the apparatus foot can be rotatably inserted with a snap-in action.
In order to obtain good ergonomy, for instance to enable a display and designations to be readily discerned by eliminating reflections and shadows, and to enable the keys of a telephone key pad for instance to be manipulated effectively, it is necessary to provide an adjustable foot or base which will enable the body of the apparatus to be brought to different angles of inclination. The foot shall be stable and easy to handle when making the adjustment, and it shall also be easy to fit and to dismantle when using the apparatus alternatively on a table or on a wall, and will also be capable of being produced at a low cost and have an attractive design. The foot must also provide good handling stability to the apparatus assembly.
Examples of known solutions of this problem utilize an additional detail, a U-shaped element or the like, which is placed in different positions on the foot part of the adjustable support. Other solutions to the problem utilize only one single detail, although in this case the bottom of the apparatus rests against the top of the table when in its lower inclined position, for instance a keyboard having an adjustable foot or feet.
These known solutions have the drawback of being expensive and complicated in manufacture and also in their handling, and do not impart good stability to the apparatus.